The Next Avengers
by Kev305
Summary: Twelve years since Ultron invasion of Earth,Twelve years since he conquered half the planet, Twelve years since he defeated the Avengers, now as Humanity take it last stand in it's darkest hour, our last hope is in the hands of the Next generation of Heroes as James Rogers leads the Next Avengers against Ultron and liberate their planet from Ultron rule.


** The Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow**

By. Kev305

(Disclaimer: I don't own the property of Marvel or the film, the Rights belong Marvel)

Prologue: The Story

Inside a very Spartan like but comfy feeling bedroom there's a crib with a playful baby in it as someone picks him Unknown Person puts the baby's head on his shoulder as he looks up and sees Seven children on a three different bunk beds that are sidewise on both left,right and center.

"Can we hear it again…please!" James excitedly said.

James is a four years old with blue eyes, red hair with both long blue pants and shirt with a star on it As he look to the unknown person on the top bunk bed, With him on the lower bunk bed is a three years old girl name Scarlet with red hair and blue eyes as well as wearing a black short pajama pants and a short pajama Shirt with a black widow symbol on it. She is hugging her little one year old brother and his name is Grant Bucky Romanov Rogers(Bucky) or Bucky Rogers. Bucky is a one year old with green eyes and blond hair with long red pajama short and a long blue pajama shirt.

"More tell us the story more, please!" Torunn said with the same enthusiasm as James.

Torunn is also a four years old girl in pajamas shirt and short pants and she is holding in her arms is two years old Azari, who has tribal tattoos on his upper arms and wearing black pajamas, he had the same excited look in his light golden eyes.

On an another bunk bed, there are two fours years old's with pajamas, one is on top and the other is on bottom bunk bed. The girl who has the top bunk has brown hair and blue eyes and she is wearing a black Pajama shirt with a lighting bolt Design on it and short pajama pants. The boy that has the bottom bunk has blond hair and brown eyes And he is wearing a pajama shirt with a black web pattern and a black symbol spider symbol in the front and a red spider symbol on a blue background in the back of the shirt, and wearing a blue red long pajama pants. Their names are Jane Parker and her twin brother Ben Parker Jr.

"OK, one more time, and then it's off to bed."Said the person with the baby on his shoulder, as he chuckle at their response. Starting the story as nostalgia entered in his voice.

"**(And there came a day, unlike any other, when Earth Mightiest Heroes were united against a common threat. **

**The Soldier, The God, The Knight, The Spy, The Giant, The King, The Pixie, The Ghost, The Archer, and The Monster.**

**On that day the Avengers were born, to fight foes that no single hero could withstand.**

**They also extended their team as more Heroes join up, like The Spider, The Predator, The War bird, The fighter pilot, The Mockingbird, The red and green Amazons and many others.**

**Time Traveling Conquerors, Alien Invaders, Mutant Commanders and Masters of Evil.**

**The Avengers vanquished them all! And finally, when the world was at peace the heroes built lives of their own.**

**The Soldier and The Spy fell in love, as did The Giant and The Pixie along with The Spider and the War bird, The King found his Queen, and the Thunder god returned to his kingdom, far away from the world of men. And, one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be.**

**Children who would one day, become the new generation of heroes, but, in time evil returned. An evil called Ultron.**

**Ultron wanted less than Total Dominion over the world, but the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable.**

**But before they fell, The Avengers hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp. **

**Because the Avengers knew that as long as the children are alive, there was hope…hope for the future.)"**

As the man finish the story, he saw that the children are in a deep and comfortable sleep, the man put the baby down in his crib and put the blanket on the baby and also put the baby favorite toy right next to him. He went to the door but before he closed it he turn his head and looking at the children and said "yes there still hope", then he closed the door.

* * *

Characters that showed up are

James Rogers

Scarlet Rogers

Bucky Rogers

Torunn Sif Thorson

Azari

Pym Jr

Ben Parker Jr

Jane Parker

( there will be other characters will be revealed down the line in the chapters)

( chapter 1 under revising so it either out Sunday or Monday or during the week or weekend)

(this is just my first time writing fanfiction , any opinions or ideas to help me better is great, so review and post comments,)


End file.
